Meet The Kurosakis
by bluewitch143
Summary: Ichigo invited his girlfriend to meet his family. How will everything turn out?
1. Chapter 1 Invitation

Hey! Here's another story of my favorite pair. I intend to make it a short fan fic so...

Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach.

Orihime smiled as she remembered what her boyfriend said yesterday. He asked her to join his family to a simple dinner. She had met the Kurosakis before but this would the first time that she would be joining them in a dinner. After two months of dating Ichigo, he had been walking her home and stayed in her place for couple of hours. Even before dating the orange-haired guy, she had met his father, Isshin and the twins, Karin and Yuzu. She giggled silently as she recalled how Karin's jaw dropped knowing that his stupid brother was dating the hottest chick in Karakura High. The very enthusiastic Isshin-san was dumbfounded but quickly recovered as he hugged his son as tight as he could then cried endlessly, talking to his wife on how proud he was for his son who hooked up with her. She also remembered how Yuzu shyly approached her and held her soft hand. She accepted the offer and laughed with his boyfriend's family who was blushing and looked at her apologetically.

Her thought was cut off when her cell phone beeped for an incoming text message.

'_Don't forget, dinner later. I'll pick you up at 7PM.'_

Orihime smiled at the message. She knew for herself that Ichigo was a little nervous. He had been reminding her since yesterday. It's not the she was forgetful, it was just her boyfriend was nervous, he didn't admit it and tried to show it, but he was.

_**Flashback:**_

"Orihime, you know my dad, right?" Ichigo started, and she nodded. "Well, he is a little lunatic, or should I say, eccentric, but he's a nice guy."

"I know that, Ichigo," Orihime said as she saw him somehow uncertain. "Isshin-san is nice. I remembered how he took care of me when Sora died. He let me stay at your house while waiting for my relatives to arrive," she said, a little saddened as she recalled his brother's memories.

"And you also know, how snob and sarcastic Karin is. Yuzu is also very sweet but a little annoying sometimes and demanding. She's like a young nagging mother," he explained. Pause. Ichigo scratched his bright hair and scowled.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" she inquired. Orihime could feel how uncomfortable her boyfriend was but it seemed something bothering him.

"Nothing!" he quickly replied. "I just thought that we have been dating for 2 months now…"

"And…?"

"I mean, every body knows that we are dating even my family…," Ichigo paused then looked at the cute figurines standing at her girlfriend's counter. He shifted his position from the couch.

Orihime was leaning at her boyfriend's chest while watching TV. His sudden actions made her sat straight then looked at his face. She stared at him and pouted.

"What is it, Ichigo? Did you eat something that you can't digest? I can feel that you want to tell me something," she softly said but hint of demanding.

"Well, it was nothing-"

"What is it, Ichi-kuuuun?" she purred and lean her face closer to Ichigo. She knew that he couldn't say no if she used his pet name for him, plus her seductive eyes. She knew he would give in by the looks of his red face.

"Okay! It's just that I want you to meet them, my family," he started. "I mean, yeah, you already meet them but I want you to formally meet them as my girlfriend, in a dinner," he finished. Red was still evident in his face. He was not sure why he was nervous just asking his girl to meet his family.

"That's it?" she blinked. "You are very funny, Ichigo!" small giggled escaped form Orihime's lips. "You have been tossing and sweating a lot, and you want me to formally meet them as your girl… Wha!" she stopped.

'_Just as I thought!'_

"Oh no, Ichigo! We will have dinner in your house with Isshin-san, Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan?" Orihime said excitedly but her nervousness and anxiousness were very obvious. "S-Sure! I already met them but you walk me home after that! Dinner would be f-fun!"

"It seems that you are more nervous than I am ne, Hime-chan?" Ichigo teased his girlfriend. His nervousness was gone but it was now worse in Orihime.

"No! I am not! I-I am actually excited!" she enthusiastically said with forced smile. She was panting then looked at the guy beside her with small smile. "Yeah, I am scared," she admitted as she lowered her head. "It would be a different meeting plus we will be having dinner," she uttered which he agreed. "Would they like me, Ichigo?" she pleaded.

"Of course, they would and they actually already like you!" he excitedly replied. He was now aware why he was so anxious of inviting Orihime. He was nervous for her. He knew that she would be nervous as hell and might end up declining his invitation. His goal now was to make her agree at the idea and would make her comfortable and at ease with his family. "I want every thing to be official between us," he finished as he cradled her in his arms for support. "So be prepared. It would be tomorrow night."

"What!" she yelped as she pulled herself away from his smirking boyfriend.

_**End of Flashback.**_

It was still early to cram herself. Orihime was planning to buy cake for the dessert though Ichigo already told him that Yuzu baked delicious cupcakes and pastries.

'_I won't. I'll be ready by that time. Thank you!'_

Message sent.

Orihime sighed as she laid her back in her couch then lazily put the cell phone in the small coffee table nearby. It was 3PM and she had a lot of time. It was a good thing that she had prepared her dress and shoes. Ichigo told her not to buy a new dress or shoes and just being herself would be enough. She scanned her closet last night and saw the pink cocktail dress that she rarely wore. She also prepared her sandals with two inches heels. Even wearing heels, Ichigo was still towering her but she preferred to wear little heels or flats as her life with the substitute shinigami required a lot of running. At least she kept this sandals for special occasions.

"The dress, check! My sandals, check! The pouch, check! My hairpin and perfume, double check! The stub of the cake, check!" Orihime counted with her fingers as she tried to make sure that everything was ready. She huffed then stared at the ceiling. She couldn't believe that after all, she would end up with Ichigo. She smiled at the thought of it. She loved everything about him, his bright hair, his scowl, his determination, his impatience, his love for his friends, and now, his family. At the thought of her beloved, she closed her eyes and drifted to dreamland.

To be continued...

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 Preparation

Here's an update and thanks for reading the first chapter and reviewing it.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach.

BIP! BIP!

"Uhhhhg…! What was that? I am about to slay the evil robot-!" Orihime halted on what she was about to say when she realized that the whole house was dark. There was a little light coming from the street post.

She looked around to find where the 'bip bip' sound came from. Her eyes snapped at the moving thing at the top of her coffee table. The 'thing' was vibrating and had flashing light. "Oh my God!" she horribly uttered as she grabbed her cell phone and saw few missed calls from Ichigo and several messages. She pressed few buttons to check the time. "Oh no! It's already 6:52 PM! Ichigo will be here in few minutes!"

The cell phone rang again then she shakily pressed the 'answer' button as she saw 'Ichi-kun calling…' with his picture on it.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Why weren't you answering my texts and calls? Anyways, I am already few blocks from your apartment, so be ready!"

"But-," she was cut off as Ichigo hung up. She was about to call her boyfriend that she was not yet ready but decided to go to her bathroom and start her routine.

Orihime clumsily ran at her bathroom door and tripped at her own foot. A loud thud was heard all over her living room but instead of whining and complaining, she got up fast then ran to shower. She was determined to finish her shower and washing her hair in maximum of 5 minutes. She was thankful that she had scrubbed her body this morning but she still had to wash her hair and dry it afterwards. She was almost done when she heard few knocks. Orihime turned off the shower to hear it clearly.

"Orihime! Orihime!" Ichigo was already at the other side of her door. He softly knocked the door not to disturb the other occupants of the building.

Orihime poked her head to the bathroom door. "Use your keys!" she yelled.

"I forgot to bring it," he replied.

"Oh great!" she muttered. "Wait a second!" she went back inside the bathroom to finish washing her body. As she finished, she realized that she forgot to bring her bath robe and all she had in the shower room was her towel. "No, no," she hopelessly whispered.

"Hey! Orihime! What taking you so long?" another knock from Ichigo. "We are not going to meet the Emperor or the Prime Minister!" he sarcastically said.

Ichigo's spat made Orihime more nervous. She felt that she was about to cry. This night was very important for both of them. Ichigo would properly and formally introduce her to his family as his girlfriend, to officially declare that they were dating. And now she ruined it. She delayed the meeting and now she looked like a mess as she saw her face in the mirror. Her hair was all over her face and was dripping. She still needed to dry her hair and they had to go to the cake shop to pick up the cake she ordered. She was startled when she heard another call from her boyfriend. She grabbed the small towel around her body. The size was enough to cover her petite stature but still not enough to cover herself decently. She ran across the door and was planning to get her bath robe but got disoriented as she heard Ichigo from the other side of the room.

"Oy Orihime? What the hell?" he started to get anxious as he didn't receive any respond from Orihime.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back. Orihime ran across the living room but was still uncertain to attend her impatient boyfriend at the door or to get her bath robe. The floor was already wet beause of the excess water from her. She clumsily stepped to a wet surface and then another loud thud. "Owwwwieee!" she whined massaging her butt which contacted the floor first.

"Orihime? What was that? I'm coming in!" Ichigo shouted then forced the door open.

"No! No, Ichigo don't! I am-!" but the carrot top didn't hear her protest, forced the door then saw her on the floor... in a not very decent attire and position.

"O-Orihi-me...," all he could mutter. Ichigo couldn't explain or how he could explain the view in front of him: his lovely girlfriend was sitting in her side at the floor, one hand was stretched and supporting herself unto the floor while the other hand was clenching the small towel in front of her which didn't help much since he could still see her curves, as in the side curves. Her legs were a little apart but decent enough to hide her precious part. Renji's hair couldn't compete on how red his face was. He felt dizzy at the sight of her. Her body was still dripping wet and her hair was all over her face and shoulder but missed to cover one of her breasts. Although the room was a little dimmer, this couldn't hide the fact that she was also as red as tomato.

"I-Ichi-go...?" she whispered. Orihime tightened the hold of the towel in her chest, unfortunately it wouldn't help her hide her body from her boyfriend. Her body became numb and she felt she was paralyzed at his stare.

Their eyes were locked at no movement was done. There were just panting from the both bright-haired couple. Ichigo then saw the redness of Orihime's eyes. This made him snapped and backed himself to reality.

"Hey, were you crying? What happened?" he softly asked the still daze girl in the floor. He approached her and crouched to help her up. His soft voice and stare woke her up. She fixed the towel and held his hand. He was surprised when she suddenly hugged him and sobbed. "W-Why?"

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo! I accidentally slept in the couch then when I woke up it was almost 7PM! I am so sorry!" she explained while trembling. " I tried to move as fast I as I could so you won't get mad for spoiling this night, but I messed up!" she hid her face to his shirt.

"Hey! It's okay!"

"No, it's not okay! I am going to formally meet your family and this is what happened, I am late and a mess! They wouldn't like me for you!"

"That wouldn't bother them, Hime. When I left the house, Yuzu and Karin were also messed up. They were too excited, especially the old goat. He was more energetic than ever. So don't worry. And Yuzu said that she was not yet done with the meal so we don't need to hurry. Take your time," he patiently explained while rubbing her naked back to calm her down. He then raised her chin so she could look at him. "Now, dry your self up and take your time," he finished.

"Hai! Thank you!" Orihime replied but didn't move from his embrace. She was still staring at his brown orbs, and he was also staring at her gray ones.

The smell of Orihime's fruity shampoo and minty toothpaste made Ichigo dizzy. She was very close to him and those big gray eyes were staring back at him with love and passion. He slowly lowered his face to meet her slightly parted lips. He didn't know that his spicy male scent and sweat made her as dizzy as he was. She tiptoed to meet his lips. It wasn't their first kiss but the situation made it more intimate. He tightened his arms around her small body and lifted her a little to have an easy access to her lips. Her hands snaked around his neck and forgot the towel that she had been holding the entire time. It didn't fall in the floor as it was pressed between the two heated bodies. Ichigo slowly carried his girlfriend and walked few steps to the couch, bridal-style, making the towel to fall in her feet. Their lips were still locked when he slowly laid her in the couch. She groaned at the sudden weight of her lover when he rested half of his body on top of her. The groan added heat to the already heated Ichigo. He left her lips for some air. They were both panting but couldn't get enough of each other. From her back, he moved his hand to her breast which made her moan. It seemed that it was the most beautiful sound she could create aside from her 'i love you' and giggles. The other hand was supporting his weight so he would not crush her girlfriend beneath him. Her hands were still hugging his neck and helping her deepened the kiss.

"I-I think they're already waiting for us." Orihime weakly whispered when their lips parted for few millimeters.

'I think so too," he replied hoarsely but didn't pull away from the beautiful girl lying underneath him, instead, he devoured her lips which she replied with the same intensity.

The sound she was creating while he was cupping her breast was driving him crazy. Her hand was pulling his bright hair and the sensation made her gripped it tighter. Her other hand was holding his trimmed biceps and slowly massaging it. The hand that was supporting his weight shifted to Orihime's nape for him to deepen the already deep kiss she was giving. From her breast, he moved his other hand to massage her thigh and create a circular motion. The ecstasy made Orihime's hand travelled to the hem of his shirt and pull it up. She successfully removed his shirt and tossed it in the floor. Ichigo continued to massage her thigh and slowly moved his lips down to her neck. She turned her head in the side to give him full access of her smooth neck.

"D-Don't put hickey there, Ichi-kun. Tatsuki-chan will k-kill you," Orihime requested but was still nailing her fingers unto Ichigo's back.

"I won't, Hime," he replied with his face still buried in her neck. His tongue started to work on its own. He lowered his mouth to Orihime's breasts as he felt her arched her back. Her hand was already gripping his bright hair and she gave a little force while pulling it. He didn't mind at all as he enjoyed savoring her scent.

"A-Aren't we… we overdoing it? We haven't been this f-far, Ichigo," Orihime's weak protest. She was indeed correct that they haven't gone that far since they're relationship was still new and all they did were hug, cuddle and few lip locks.

Ichigo held her leg and guided it to wrap around his hip. He shifted his hand back to her breast while the other was still in his mouth.

"Ouch!" Orihime irked as her lover moved his body.

"W-What happened? Why?" Ichigo asked as he pulled himself up away from his lover's body.

"Y-Your belt. It… it…," Orihime replied shyly. She couldn't finish her sentence as she didn't know what she had to say.

"I'm sorry! L-let me take care of it!" he raised himself up, kneeling in front of her naked body. Loosing the belt became the hardest thing to do for him as his hands trembled while unfastening it.

Orihime became more aware of their situation. She tried to cover herself but realized that the towel was no longer in her hands or body and found it on the floor were she slipped. She just used her bare hands to cover her big breasts and blushed deeply as she remembered how her boyfriend caressed and devoured it few minutes ago. She smiled when she looked at Ichigo who was still struggling to remove his belt.

TOOT-TOOT!

They were both startled from the sound of a cell phone. Orihime hurriedly got up and reached her cell phone at the top of her coffee table. Her sudden action made Ichigo stumbled and fell from the couch.

"That wasn't my cell phone, Ichigo. Might be yours-" Orihime stated then looked at his direction, unfortunately he was no longer in the couch but. "Oh! What are you doing in the floor?" she innocently inquired, unaware her current position. She was kneeling beside the coffee table, a little crouch while one hand was holding the cell phone and the other was leaning on the table.

The sight was heavenly for any male specie. Unfortunately for the rest of those male species, this heavenly sight was his. Ichigo smiled then scratched his already messy hair. The blush was still in his cheeks but the heat turned into fascination. "Y-Yeah, it might be m-mine. Let me check," he stated shyly. He looked down to avoid the eye contact with her girlfriend which might cause another spark and led to another intimate situation. He searched his cell phone in his pocket and read the message. "It's Karin. She said that Yuzu is almost done and Dad is about to close the clinic," he said still looking at the screen.

"Oh yeah, right! We should get going. I ordered pastries and we need to pick it up before going to your house," Orihime excitedly said while approaching to Ichigo. She even tried to help him stand up.

"Uhm, Hime, y-you're still, uhm, unprepared," he slightly looked at her body to emphasize her nudity.

"Wha-!" she squeaked then turned around, curled and covered herself with her hands. "Uhm, Ichigo, I am so sorry! Could you please g-get the towel? I-I will just go to my room and dress," she shyly asked. Orihime felt Ichigo stood up then walked. She tried to peek where he went but too embarrass to do so. She then saw him came out from her room holding the bath robe. She was still crouched when he laid the robe to her back.

"Go fix yourself before I lose control again and devour you," he smirked when she saw her blushed more. He turned around to pick his shirt the went to close the door. "I'll check the door. I think it lost some screws. I'll fix it."

The healer ran clumsily to her bedroom then closed the door. "I'll be done in no time, promise!" she shouted from the bedroom.

"You don't have to worry, Hime. Take your time! They are also running late so it's okay," he replied while fixing the door. "We almost did it," he huffed. He liked making out with her but it was the most intimate and they thought that it was too early for _that_ and knew that they would get there, but not this time. They just didn't want to rush things between them.

He finished fixing the door. Just few screws and hinges. He then went to the sink and washed his face. The heat didn't completely left him and her scent stayed in his nose and shirt. He shook himself a little then drank cold water. He was about to sit the sinful couch when she showed up.

"How do I look, Ichigo? Do I look okay? Will… will I impress them? I-I still have few dresses in the-"

"You are stunning, Hime. Just be yourself and they'll love you. Don't be nervous, okay?" he walked in front of the girl and rested her hands at her shoulders. "Ready?"

"Y-yeah! I think so," she weakly replied.

"Hey, don't be nervous. It'll be okay," he assured then kissed her forehead to lessen her nervousness. He kissed her nose and softly went to her lips. "I think that's enough. Let's go!"

They left the apartment and walked down the road to pick up the pastries then to the Kurosaki home.

To be continued…

Thanks for reading and reviews!


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner

Here's an update. Sorry, it took a while before I update it. I was also updating my other fanfic and I took the chance while the ideas were there. Anyways, enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 3 Dinner

"We're here! Where's everybody? Is everything settled?" Ichigo shouted as he and Orihime entered the house.

The Kurosaki twins were preparing the table when the bright-haired couple arrived at the dinning table. The plates were already set and Yuzu was platting the dish.

"Wer'e almost done, Oni-chan!" Yuzu said while finishing the platting. "Are you done, Karin-chan?"

"Yep, just the glasses," Karin replies to her twin sister.

"Where's dad?"

"The goat-face is upstairs. He might be up changing his clothes or showering, I don't know. He has been so energetic and anxious or whatever you call that," the raven-haired twin snorted.

"He's always like that Karin, so what's new?" Ichigo said. He then stretched his hand towards his girlfriend who was looking at them with amused and smiling face. He was aware that she was a little overwhelmed as she grew up with her brother only but been alone by herself for years after Sora died. Ichigo squeezed her hand implying that she'll be okay and to show comfort. Orihime also squeezed his hand as a reply.

"Hey, be nice, you two! Dad is just so excited that Oni-chan is introducing Orihime-neechan as his girlfriend," Yuzu swatted her two siblings, trying to defend their father.

"Of course, he should be. Who would've thought that Ichigo here would date as beautiful as Orihime-chan? Duh!" Karin smirked as she tried to annoy her brother.

Orihime blushed at Karin's comment. She felt that the comment meant that Ichigo didn't deserve her, while she felt that it was the other way around.

"Oy! You sounded like it's impossible for me to date her. Come on! I'm a nice catch, you know!" Ichigo fought back as he reflexed his muscle for show off.

"Owwwww! Everyone is here! Oh, my lovely new daughter, Orihime-chan!" Isshin Kurosaki excitedly said as he appeared from the stairs. His eyes were glowing and all teeth showing as he smiled. He hurriedly approached the surprised auburn-haired girl and tried to give her a big hug when Ichigo's fist connected his bright face.

"Are you that happy to attack her like a wolf?" his son irritatingly spat. He held Orihime with his free hand and approached the table to lay the cake she bought.

"Oh Masaki, honey! Look at what our beloved boy did! It seems that he's jealous or something. Am I threat? He knows that I love you soooo much and-"

"Shut up! What the hell are you saying?" the shinigami shouted. "Geez! Stop doing that or Orihime might think that we're family of insane!"

"Uhm, Ichigo-kun, I don't think of your family like that. Your family is lovely and warm," Orihime stated.

"Don't worry, Orihime-chan. He's the only one in the family. He's crazy," Karin shrugged then made a circular motion of her point finger unto her ear.

"He's not crazy, Karin-chan. He's just too excited to formally meet you, Orihime-neechan," Yuzu explained.

"Oh, thank you, my baby Yuzu. These two don't recognize my enthusiasm towards meeting the mother of my soon-to-be grandchildren."

The couple blushed by what the head of the family said. The incident in Orihime's apartment several minutes ago flashed through their minds.

"Awww! You're cute! They're both blushing, Dad! But Orihime-neechan's blush is cuter that Ichi-nii!" Yuzu commented while her hands clasped and almost jumping as she giggled.

"Oy! Oy! Ichigo! Don't make any grandkids yet. You're both too young to do it yet and you are still studying. Do that if you're settled and-"

He was cutoff by Ichigo's outburst. "Shut up, old man! W-We already know that! Don't tell it like a simple thing. And for God's sake, Yuzu and Karin are here to talk about it!"

"Alright! Alright! I rest my case," Isshin surrendered putting his palms up. "Oh Misaki, our son is so cute as he blushes in front of his girlfriend. Don't be hasty, my dear. They will still give us grandkids but not so soon because they're still in school-"

GWAAAAARK!

The statement halted and everyone looked to where the loud sound came from. They ended up confusedly looking at Orihime.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I-I, uhm, my stomach is a little excited now he he he," she bowed her head and blushed furiously at the sudden protest of her stomach.

"It's no big deal, Orihime-chan! Yuzu's meal seems to be very appetizing. It also gives me excitement and I'm about to make sound louder than yours," Ichigo's father said to avoid further embarrassment for Orihime.

"R-Really? Yes, you're right, Kurosaki-san," the healer said, now a little embarrass.

Ichigo looked at his father and nodded as if he was thanking him for saving Orihime.

"So, why don't we dig in? The food will get cold and we want to taste Orihime-chan's cake, aren't we?" he said trying to bring back the warm and happy atmosphere.

"I-I just bought it. I wanted to bake pastries for tonight but Ichigo-kun said that I need to rest for the dinner and d-don't need to bother to bake. B-But next time, I promise, I'll bake some of my specialties!" Orihime stuttered as she felt embarrassed. She felt that she didn't make enough effort because she just bought the cake.

Ichigo stiffened by his girlfriend's statement. First, he asked her not to bake because he knew what kind of ingredients she put in her own menu and he didn't think that his family would like it as she did. Second, she promised to bake the next time she visited their home. It seemed like there's no way out but for them to taste her cooking.

"Oh! That's fine for now, Orihime-chan. Yuzu-chan baked pastries so at least we have home-made here. We're looking forward of your pastries, ne?" the head said.

Ichigo stiffened again at what his father said. He felt like he's going to puke. He did love his girlfriend but he didn't like her food preferences, even other normal people.

"Are you okay, Ichi-nii? You look upset or about to vomit?" Yuzu inquired his stiffened brother.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay. Shall we start?" he replied and felt ease as everyone sat around their dining table.

Orihime looked at her boyfriend and frowned. She knew that Ichigo was just trying to be nice to her but he still didn't like the foods she ate. She just sighed and sat at the table and prepared for the meal Yuzu cooked. Ichigo turned his head at his side to check his girlfriend and found her frowned face. He was amazed how beautiful she was even when pouting, but that didn't stop him from worrying why she frowned.

"What's wrong, Hime?" he leaned and whispered to her.

"Huh? Nothing, Ichi-kun. Nothing's wrong. Why did you ask?"

"You're frowning."

"I did? I'm sorry. I am just thinking if your family going to like the pastries and food I will cook. I mean, they might end up suffering from stomach ache like what happened to you last week," she explained and was still pouting and felt guilty again.

"Don't worry about it. Next time, we'll buy a cookbook for you to learn some of the basics. I'm sure they will love it. So, stop frowning and dig in."

"O-Okay…"

"Orihime-chan, try this fish. It's Yuzu-chan's specialty. You're going to love it!" Isshin enthusiastically said as he put the dish in her plate.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-san," she blushed as she appreciated the older Kurosaki's hospitality. Orihime tasted the fish and smiled. "It really is good. You really are a good cook, Yuzu-chan."

"Thank you, Orihime-neechan. I'll share to you my recipes so that you can cook for Onii-chan too. He loves that fish and this dish," Yuzu said as she pointed another dish in the table.

There was a warm atmosphere and a little conversation at the start of the meal. Halfway of the dinner, Ichigo observed Orihime's unease expression while taking the food. He smiled and stood up. He went to the fridge and looked for something.

"There you are!" he exclaimed. He went back to the table and put two containers beside Orihime's plate. "I think you may need these."

Orihime confusedly stare at the two containers then looked at her boyfriend. He was wearing his rare smile. She blushed then looked at the other members of the family. They were also confused but still smiling.

"I am sorry. I am not trying to be rude at your cooking Yuzu-chan. The meal is delicious, but, I-I am kinda have a different taste buds. I-I usually put these on my meals and Ichigo-kun is a little fascinated but he's so nice that he sometimes eat my foods," she briefly explained then looked at Ichigo.

"Don't worry about it, Onee-chan. As long as you eat what I cook and appreciate it, I am happy!" Yuzu said.

"Thank you for understanding, Yuzu-chan. You're so nice."

"Go back to your food, Hime. You'll like it more now that you have the wasabi and red bean paste. I also bought honey but I think Yuzu used it," Ichigo said as he leaned to his girlfriend. He bought the wasabi, red bean paste and honey days before the dinner since he knew that Orihime liked to add these in her foods.

"Oh yeah. I used the honey syrup in the cookies I baked yesterday. I am sorry Ichi-nii. I didn't know that it's for Orihime-neechan."

"It's okay Yuzu-chan."

They resumed taking the dinner and continued with the little peaceful conversation then to a little bickering from Ichigo and his father. The dinner ended well.

"I'll do the dishes, Yuzu. You cooked, so I'll clean," Karin offered her help.

"I'll help you Karin-chan," Orihime said as she picked the dishes from the table and walked to the sink.

"No, it's okay Orihime-chan. You're our guest so I don't want to trouble you. Our family already troubled you by dating my brother and listening to my Dad's senseless antics. I'll be okay here," the tomboy Kurosaki humbly said.

"Shut up, Karin!" Ichigo retorted. "Do your thing and stop embarrassing me in front of Orihime!"

"Whatever."

The other member of the Kurosaki family and Orihime went to the living room for some tea and to talk more.

To be continued…

I'll be updating this soon. Thank you for reading and reviews!


	4. Chapter 4 Picture

I will end this story soon because I have other stories to come and I am trying to finish my other fan fiction. Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 4 Picture

The two male Kurosakis and Orihime were in the living room drinking tea. The Kurosaki twin was still in the kitchen cleaning the table and plates. The bright-haired couple was sitting in the long couch while Isshin rested himself in a single couch.

"You are very lucky Kurosaki-san to have such nice and talented kids. Yuzu-chan is very good in the kitchen, then Karin-chan is very good at sports-"

"And very good at annoying me," Ichigo retorted. His face had his famous scowl and was resting in his palm, elbow in his knee. "Is it really bad that I am dating you, Hime?"

Orihime snapped her head to her boyfriend and worry started to show in her pretty face. "No! I should be the one who should ask that, Kurosaki-kun! I-I feel like you are too much for me or I am not t-that much for you. I am always been a bother-"

"Hey! You're not a burden, really. I already told you that," Ichigo said. He was already sitting straight and his arm wrapped his girlfriend's shoulder for comfort. Their faces were several inches apart and he was looking down at her worried, gray eyes. "I hate it when you think that to yourself, Hime. You improved a lot and you are going to improve mo-"

Ichigo stopped on what he was saying as he heard a sound. It was faint clicking sound but as a shinigami, his senses were extraordinary. When he turned his heard to where the sound came from, he saw a grinning Isshin, holding his cell phone up. Its back and camera lens were facing them.

"Huh?" his father innocently muttered.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ichigo spat. He let go of his girlfriend and faced his father who was still sitting across the living room, in front of them to be exact.

The Kurosaki head put down his phone and pressed some key on it with confusion. "I thought I already disabled that clicking sound. I removed the flash, hmmmm, let me see…" he said talking to himself.

"I said, what the hell are you doing?" Ichigo questioned his father. He was already in front of Isshin, holding his collar and indeed angry at his father.

"Come on, Ichigo. Don't mind me. I am just trying to capture a very cute moment between you and Orihime-chan," he explained.

Orihime blushed at the comment. She was embarrassed and overwhelmed but felt guilty of her boyfriend's sudden outburst. They were so 'into' the situation and forgot that there were other people in the room, too bad it was Isshin Kurosaki, who was very enthusiastic and also overwhelmed with his son's relationship.

"It's okay, Ichigo-kun. We didn't do anything wrong," she said but blushed again as she remembered the incident before they left her apartment.

"This goat-face is very annoying! Give me that!" Ichigo tried to snatch the cell phone from his father's grip. A lot of movements happened between the two as his father, as a former Soul Society captain, could of course equal Ichigo. "Damn it! Let me have it. I will just delete the picture!" he exasperated.

"Oh! Too bad, the shot was a nice one!" his father said as he tried to free from his son's grasp. "This is my happiness, son. Don't be a sour ass!"

"Just give me the damn cell phone!"

"It's okay Ichigo-kun. Kurosaki-san will delete that soon. H-He will take a lot of pictures and if he needs more space, he will end up deleting it. He he he!" Orihime said as she tried to calm her boyfriend.

"Dad! Ichi-nii! What are you doing? Aren't you ashamed? We have a guest," Yuzu pouted at the bickering Kurosakis. She just finished clearing the table and went to the living room to join the three.

"Let them be, Yuzu. This will make Orihime-chan to realize how crazy Dad is and worse, Ichigo is crazier because he is responding to Dad's craziness," Karin smirked as she showed herself form Yuzu's back. She just finished washing the plates. She leaned at the kitchen's door frame.

"Shut up, Karin! Dad took a picture of us. I don't know what is he planning but it gives me a chill," Ichigo replied, still trying to get the cell phone.

"I am not planning anything bad, lazy carrot top. It won't hurt you or Orihime-chan. I will just print it then I'll give your mother a copy," the smiling Isshin said.

"How would you do that, Dad?" Yuzu inquired.

"I will leave a copy to her grave. I will laminate it to last longer. Then I am also planning to hang it beside your mother's picture, not as big but maybe a little smaller than hers. Then in the clinic and opf-!"

Isshin was stopped by Ichigo's fist as it landed in his face. It made him let go of the device. Ichigo caught his father's cell phone and immediately ran away from the living room leaving the three stunned girls.

Ichigo went outside and hid. He then looked down at the cell phone. He pressed few keys to look for the cell phone's picture gallery. He found it. Orihime and him. Their picture. His father was right; it was a nice shot, no; make it a very nice shot. They were looking face to face, few inches apart. She was beautiful with a little worried but smiling face, staring up at him. In his end, he was also staring down at her with his rare and sincere smile. His left arm was wrapped in her back and left shoulder. The shot was just up to their waists but it still captured his right hand holding his girlfriend's small right hand. He smiled at the scene. It was their first picture together. The shinigami's smile became broader as he reached his own cell phone from his pocket. He pressed few keys again in his cell phone then returned it to his pant's pocket. He then stared again at their picture and deleted it.

"Here's your phone, goat-face! Be thankful that I didn't smash it," Ichigo said as he entered the living room and threw the cell phone to his father's direction. He slumped back at the couch where Orihime was still sitting. "You okay?" he asked, touched the top of her head. The auburn hair nodded and smiled.

"Ohhh! They're so lovely!" Yuzu excitedly said.

"Orihime-chan's smile is very heart-warming, unlike Ichigo's; it's creepy," Karin commented with smirk and trying to hide her laugh.

"Shut up Karin!"

"Don't be mean, Karin-chan! Look at Ichi-nii's face, he's so red now!" Yuzu was now as worried as Orihime.

"Ooooh! Puberty. Adulthood. Parenthood," the father dreamingly said.

"What? Parenthood? Would you stop?" Ichigo was as red as tomato. He didn't know what to do first. He didn't know if he had to stop his father's insanity, Karin's degrading comments, or to attend to his girlfriend.

"You are all so lively! I mean very happy," Orihime just said as she showed her heart-taking smile. Everyone stopped on what they are doing and looked at her direction. Orihime blushed and bowed her head. "I am sorry. Please go on!"

"No, Orihime-chan. We're sorry for showing this side of my family. They're nice, don't worry," Ichigo apologized then turned his death glare back to his father and to Karin.

"It seems insanity runs in the family, he he he," Karin commented which responded by a pout from her twin sister and snarl from her brother.

"No, I'm fine. I am very fine with this. Very, very fine," Orihime's smile warmed the Kurosakis especially her boyfriend who were very proud of her.

To be continued…

Thanks for reading and reviews!


	5. Chapter 5 Movie

This would be the last chapter. I have new fan fiction coming, a little dramatic.

Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 5 Movie

"Okay, okay. This is enough. I rented a DVDs, would you like to watch it, Orihime-chan? Transformers… Iron Man… mostly action super heroes, that kind of stuff," Karin said as she counted the DVDs she rented. "I wasn't able to rent the new movies, they're still out and the fees are higher."

Orihime's eyes glistered at Karin. The black-haired girl was amazed on how big her eyes were but still beautiful. No wonder her brother fell in love with the busty Orihime. She could see how excited her brother's girlfriend was as she mentioned some of the titles of the movies.

"Orihime loves robots and suspense-action movies, just so you know," Ichigo explained for his girlfriend as she was still stunned by the movies. "Get the DVDs; I'll prepare the TV and the player."

"I'll do the snack!" Yuzu excitedly exclaimed as she ran back at the kitchen.

"I'll accompany Orihime-chan here since all of you are occupied," the smiling Isshin offered.

"I'll be fine, Kurosaki-san. Don't worry," Orihime said as she snapped back from day dreaming the robots.

"Oh no. It's okay, Orihime-chan. While we're waiting, I will show you Ichigo's old picture, same with Yuzu-chan's and Karin-chan's baby pictures," the former captain said. He ducked at the drawer to get the photo albums. His hand was stopped by a foot and as he looked up, he saw the blazing eyes of Ichigo.

"Don't even think about it!" he hissed.

"Oh! It's alright, Ichigo-kun. I would love to see them!"

"Oh! He's just embarrass, Orihime-chan. He has a lot of baby pictures here and also when he was a toddler. He has a lot of nude pictures! You know, you'll see his tiny omf!"

Isshin was stopped again by a foot, but this time, it connected his face.

"I said stop it!" Ichigo was blazing red, same with his girlfriend who was wearing an awkward smile. "Karin! Get the DVDs, make it fast! The goat-face annoys me!"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm here! Do you really have to yell? Dad annoys you all the time. Why are you blushing? Same with Orihime-chan?"

"It doesn't matter! Don't ask! Just give the damn DVDs! And Yuzu, make it quick, we're about to begin!" he spat. He prepared the TV and the player fast then he sat beside Orihime who was still blushing.

Orihime looked at her boyfriend. "Stop yelling, Ichigo-kun! Your neighbors might complain you," she worriedly said.

"I'm sorry, Hime. It's just that, I'm still nervous, you know. I don't want to give you a wrong idea about my family and… What the hell?"

Ichigo's forehead was now full of popping veins as he saw his father sitting on the other side of Orihime. To make it worse, he was also listening, with creepy blush in his cheeks.

"And what?" his father asked innocently.

"Go to your seat! Go back to that couch!" as he kicked his father. Isshin settled himself with a pout but looked at Orihime's direction to give her a smile. The girl smiled in return. Ichigo sighed heavily and leaned at the couch.

Orihime leaned to him and massage his temples with her gentle fingers. "I'm fine, Ichi-kun. Don't stress yourself too much. You have a lovely and happy family," she sincerely whispered.

"Thank you, Hime. And I'm sorry if…"

"Everything's okay, okay? Stop scowling. I adore your scowl but I love your smile," she murmured, still blushing by her confession.

"Yeah, thanks, Hime-chan," he whispered back. Ichigo closed his eyes as he felt Orihime's massage. His hand rested at his side while the other was massaging her back.

Karin cleared her throat to get the attention of the couple. "Dad was trying to take a picture of you two again but it seems that Ichigo did something in his phone. Anyway, the movie is about to start. Do you still want to watch?"

"Oh!" Orihime straightened her back and faced the TV. "Thank you Karin-chan. I'm sorry I was just, uhm, massaging Ichigo's head. He looked tired."

"It's okay, Orihime-chan. I just want you to watch the movie from the start."

"Thank you. Thank you also, Yuzu-chan. Your nachos look delicious."

"That's nice Orihime-neechan. I also brought the honey and wasabi," Yuzu said as she pointed the two containers near the plate of nachos. She received a warm smile from Orihime.

"Take your place guys, the movie started," Ichigo announced.

The twin settled at the floor. They were sitting in a mattress prepared by Karin. Isshin was comfortably sitting at the single couch stuffing the popcorn and cold beer in his mouth. The couple was leaning each other in the other couch. Ichigo could feel how focus Orihime was while watching the robots fought. She even had teary eyes in the dramatic scenes. Ichigo just starred at her. She squeezed his hand when there were fight scenes and he squeezed hers during drama scenes. Before the movie ended, the twins were already asleep in the mattress.

"I'll take care of them. I'll just carry them to their room," Isshin offered. "I'll just check if their beds are ready. The girls were so excited this morning. They woke up early, went to the market and prepared. They were excited to meet you Orihime-chan." He then left.

Orihime smiled at the information she just heard. She was touched by the twin's effort. "Let's bring these to the sink, Ichigo-kun," as she started to pick up the plates and the wraps from the center table. Ichigo didn't protest instead, he picked the glasses and the other plates.

As they finished clearing the table and the sink, Isshin already brought the twin in their beds. He was folding the mattress when the couple entered the living room.

"I'll just walk her home," Ichigo stated.

"Isn't too late, Ichigo? She can sleep here. Rukia-chan is still in Soul Society, so Orihime-chan can use her bed for a mean time. Don't worry Orihime-chan, I will buy a new bed for you since you're my new daughter now," Ichigo's father said. He smiled and winked at Orihime.

"No, it's okay, Kurosaki-san. I don't want you to bother. Ichigo-kun will walk me home so I will be fine."

"Are you sure, Hime? I'll let you use some of my Mom's shirt since the twin's clothes won't fit on you. You can use Rukia's bed."

"No, Ichigo-kun. Please send me home. I'll sleep here, some other time," she replied. She was too shy to sleepover in the house of the Kurosakis. Orihime felt that it was too soon to do so, plus, she didn't want to give a bold impression to her boyfriend's family. They started dating for few months and she didn't want to be too comfortable sleeping in Ichigo's house, having her own bed and mattress, and wearing his mother's clothes. "I'll be fine. Thank you, Kurosaki-san. It was a wonderful dinner and very interesting night spending with your family," she explained as she bowed to show her gratitude.

"Nah! It's nothing, Orihime-chan! You're now a daughter to me. Ichigo here is very lucky," as Isshin looked at his son's direction. "I didn't know that he could bring home a girl because of his bad attitude and bad face." Ichigo glared at his father. "But he's a very lucky bastard to have a lovely girlfriend like you. I think I have to thank you for being crazy enough to date him," he finished.

Orihime blushed at the comment. "I am also thankful that he's crazy enough to be my boyfriend!"

The two laughed much of Ichigo's amazement. He joined the laugh and turned to the girl beside him. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, never been better. Thank you again, Kurosaki-san. Please tell Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan that I had a great time. I'll thank them personally some other time."

"No problem, Orihime-chan. Consider it done. I know that the twin enjoyed their night with you. We love to have dinner with you again and watch movies. But next time, you should sleep here, okay?"

"I would love that, thank you," Orihime bowed again.

"Okay. Hey dad, don't lock the door. I'll just send her home then go back here."

"You should be! I don't want you to sleep in her apartment. I would love to have grandkids but not until you graduated, okay? You should keep your hands and _that _to yourself!" he exclaimed pointing Ichigo's groin.

The two furiously blushed. Orihime bowed her head again and Ichigo glared at his father.

"I'm too old to know that! You don't have to boldly tell us about it!" he spat. Unfortunately, he was still blushing as he remembered that they almost did it in her apartment. He needed to add more control, so as Orihime. "We're leaving. Don't lock the door or I might end up crashing my window again," he finished.

"Take care. Go back home after sending her. Don't rush things! Just make sure she's safe and sound then leave after-"

"Shut up!"

"Oh! Misaki! They're soooooo cute together! So expect cute bright-haired kids around our house, honey!" Isshin informed the big picture in their wall.

Ichigo just huffed. He's too tired to stop his father. He extended his hand towards Orihime. "Shall we? You also need to rest now and goat-face's craziness is contagious," he smiled brightly at his girlfriend.

Orihime smiled back and reached for his hand. She squeezed it a little as a reply.

The walk was not awkward as they talked about the dinner and the movie. They were looking forward for the next meeting.

"This is fine, Ichigo-kun," Orihime stated as she opened her apartment's door. "W-Would you like to come in?" she nervously asked. "I-I mean, if you still want to see my apartment if there are c-changes, and… and," she stuttered.

"I-I am fine, Orihime," he shyly replied. _'Control. Control,' _he thought. "I'll just make sure you're settled then I'll leave."

"T-Thank you. I'm okay now. I had a great time with your family, Ichi-kun. They're lovely. Please thank them for me."

"You already did a lot of times," he smiled. "But I'll tell them again. They also enjoyed your company. They love you."

"I love them too. But I love Ichi-kun more."

"And I love Hime-chan more. So, see you tomorrow?"

"Hai!" Orihime replied but was stunned as she saw her boyfriend's face leaning forward her face. She smiled a little as she saw his rare smile again and closed her eyes.

It was an innocent and quick kiss. Both savored the short kiss. But Ichigo couldn't get enough of her. He leaned again and cupped her face. In return, Orihime grasped his shirt and breathed unto his mouth. The kiss deepened as she moaned. From her face, Ichigo wrapped his arms in her waist as she snaked hers in his neck. The lip lock and tongue fight lasted as they were panting when their lips parted.

"I should be going now, Hime," he murmured. _'Control. Control. Goat-face will kill me!'_

"Yeah, we need to rest now," she whispered. She pulled herself away from Ichigo then fixed his shirt and hair. "Take care, okay?"

Ichigo smiled. He was thankful that Orihime managed to control herself too because he didn't trust himself not to continue or deepened the kiss in case she didn't pull back. "I will. Lock the door and close your windows. See you around."

"Hai! See you!" she waved as he turned around to leave.

"Oh Hime, I have something to give you tomorrow," Ichigo said as he turned back to face the girl.

"What is it? Can't you give it now?"

"It's a surprise. Tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye. Take care." She locked the door and leaned her back at the door to calm her fast-beating heart. She then went inside her apartment to rest.

Ichigo reached their house with the smile still plastered in his face. He went directly to his room after locking the main door. His father appeared before he closed the door of his room.

"I was surprised that you're back early. I thought you're going to stay there for a while," Isshin teased his son but a little serious.

Ichigo sensed that little seriousness from his father. "I just sent her home and I didn't go inside the house. You said it yourself, control," he replied with smirk.

"Very well. I am serious on what I said. As long as you can keep the control, so as she, that's the best," he smirked back. "But, I am not against if you will _do_ it since she's a good catch. Just be careful. I am a very liberated and considerate father," he finished.

"I know."

"But, really, I don't mind catching cute little bright-head kids around the house. I am still strong and I just got my reiatsu back so I can take care of, hmmmm, at least six, maybe."

"Shut up, Dad! Geez, you are really annoying. Give me a break!" he snarled then shut the door. He could hear his father's laugh on the other side of the door. He couldn't help but smile and blushed at the thought of those (at least) six bright-haired kids running around the Kurosaki household.

OMAKE:

"What is this, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked her boyfriend as she inquired the medium-sized brown envelop he handed.

"The one I said last night. Look at it. I-I hope you'll like it."

"I love everything you give," she said and curiously peeked at the glossy paper inside the envelope. Orihime's jaw dropped as she pulled out the printout. She was now staring at the glossy paper with those big and glistering gray eyes. She held the printout carefully as if it would break. "It's sooooo cute! I-I mean, we're sooo cute!"

"Like it?" he smiled and looked intensely at her reaction.

"No...," she replied still looking at the paper. Ichigo stiffened but felt at ease as she stared at him lovingly. "I don't like it. I love it. Thank you, Ichi-kun."

"You're welcome," he felt relieved. He was just paranoid.

"I thought you erased it from your dad's cell phone?"

"Yeah, that was after I sent it to my cell phone," he smirked, feeling proud of what he did.

"Give me your cell phone," she demanded. Ichigo was a little uncertain as he handed over his cell phone in her reaching palm. Orihime pressed some buttons in her cell phone then to his. Her brows furrowed before she huffed and then smiled at him. "Thank you!"

"What did you do?"

"I sent it in my cell phone and look," the girl showed the screen of her device, showing the shot Isshin took. "I made it my wallpaper! Oh I have an idea! Do you also have a printout copy of this?" Orihime asked. Her boyfriend shyly nodded. "Let's go! Let's buy picture frames for these!"

Ichigo just tagged along Orihime as they bought frames. Their picture, their ever first picture as a couple, shot by his eccentric father, was now displayed in their room's desks.

END.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
